A Heart Lost at Sea
by asarcasticsmile
Summary: Jack Sparrow & OC. 3
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Pirate **

"Lizzie!" I screamed, jumping in after her. I dived into the deep blue water; perfect form, I believe. As the salt water rushed into my face and hair, I was thankful I hadn't hit the rocks. My vision was blurry for a second once I was under, but in seconds I saw my cousin floating towards the bottom. A golden necklace floated from the chain on her neck; there was a pirate symbol on the medallion. Confusion clouded my thoughts before a sudden power from the medallion pushed me into the rock behind me. Pain sprouted from the back of my head and slowly, my eyes slipped closed.

…

Water sputtered from my mouth and my eyes fluttered open. I caught sight of two red coats – a skinny guy with reddish hair and a chubby man with dark hair. And… a pirate; a sexy pirate. We met eyes for a second, and something like genuine concern was there. My eyebrows furrowed at him; and then I realized, "Lizzie!" I shot upright. The red coats jumped back, and the pirate stepped away.

Next to me sat, Miss Elizabeth Swann. I gasped, and clutched my heart; she was breathing. Her eyes fluttered open and I crawled over to her, "Are you alright!" She nodded.

And then the government arrived. My uncle, Governor Swann, helped Lizzie up, "Elizabeth, are you alright?" She stood next to him, "Yes, I'm fine." I stood, too, and followed Lizzie in suit, standing by Commodore Norrington. There was no room for me next to her as Norrington and her father coddled her.

Governor Swann then noticed the pirate, "Arrest him!" The men were set, guns ready, when:

"Father! Commodore! Do you really intend to kill our rescuer?" Lizzie spoke up. She would, too; that noble, courageous, and brave cousin of mine. Norrington struggled, but said: "I believe thanks are in order." He reached to shake the pirates hand, and saw a "P" on his forearm. He screwed up his face at the sight, "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?"

"Hang him," my uncle concluded. Lizzie gasped at the prospect and my heart was picking up its pace, my mouth dropping a little.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons," Norrington continued, still inspecting the pirates arm. He saw something else – a sparrow in flight. He said, "Well, well, Jack Sparrow , isn't it?"

This Jack Sparrow character intervened, "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir."

Norrington narrowed his eyes at him and said smugly, "Well, I don't see your ship, _Captain_." Jack chuckled, "I'm in the market, as it were."

The thin red coat intervened, "He said he'd commandeer one, sir."

"Told ya he was telling the truth," the chubby one broke in, "These are his, sir." The red coat handed him a gun, hat and sword. Jack seemed to flinch as Norrington took them from the guard.

Then, Gillette arrived and cuffed Jack Sparrow.

Norrington looked at the effects, and rifled through them. He said, "No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north," he unsheathed the sword, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

Jack smirked, "But you have heard of me." I stifled a giggle but smiled nonetheless.

They began to pull him by the chains once again, and Elizabeth spoke up, once again. "Commodore, I really must protest."

"Me as well," I supported my cousin; still looking at Jack Sparrow.

"Pirate or not, this man saved our lives!" Elizabeth cried. Norrington looked sharply at Lizzie, "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." I struggled stifling a giggle this time; this guy was really beginning to grow on me. "Indeed," Norrington turned the look on Sparrow. The guard moved away from Jack slowly, and faintly I hear Jack whisper, "Finally."

Quickly, Jack Sparrow had his handcuffs around Lizzie – taking her hostage. "No! Don't shoot!" my uncle screamed as the guards lifted their guns. Jack chuckled, "I knew you'd warm up to me," he turned his attention on the Commodore, "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore!" Norrington passed his effects to Lizzie.

"Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?" Jack looked down at her curiously.

"It's Miss Swann!" Lizzie snapped. Jack chuckled, "Miss Swann , if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind._" _She placed all of his effects on him. As she fastened the belt, he said, "Easy on the goods, darling." She fastened the belt and spat, "You're despicable."

I watched the interaction carefully and felt a weird sensation of jealousy fill me. I was jealous of Lizzie… being that close to… a pirate? How queer.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square. Gentlemen, m'ladies," he glanced at me – our eyes meeting for a split second before he continued, "You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" And with that flourish he jumped and grabbed a beam, swinging around on it.

My uncle bellowed, "Now, will you shoot him!" After an order from Norrington the guards open fire – missing him by inches each time. Guards hurried after him, searching and searching.

And with that Jack Sparrow consumed my thoughts for the rest of the day.

**Tell me what ya' think. :) Please and thank you! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Parley**

Lizzie sat tucked into her bed, a quizzical look on her face. I sat at the foot of the bed, having paused our conversation when the maid – Estrella – had entered the room. At that moment, Estrella said – putting a bed warmer between the sheets, "There you go, Miss. It was a difficult day for you both, I'm sure."

"Yes. I did suspect Commodore Norrington to propose to Lizzie, but it was still a bit shocking," I told the maid, glancing down at Lizzie. I patted her leg comfortingly.

Estrella looked shocked, "Well, I meant you both being threatened by that pirate. Sounds terrifying." Lizzie and I glanced at each other, she spoke, "Oh, yes, it was terrifying."

"But the Commodore proposed. Fancy that. Now, that's a smart match, Miss, if it's not too bold to say," Estrella patted the sheets lightly. I chuckled slightly, "Oh yes, it is a good match – a dream match," I rolled my eyes.

Then Estrella added, "Well, that Will Turner, he's a fine man, too." Lizzie looked up quickly and snapped, "That _is_ too bold." Estrella looked crestfallen, and said, "Well, begging your pardon, Miss. It was not my place," she turned to leave, but at the door she turned and said to me, "Your room is ready for you, Miss Swann." I nodded to her and she left.

…

I woke to the sound of a bomb exploding and fire lighting up the night sky. Screaming in surprise, I sat up quickly. I turned to look out the window to see the sky was orange with fire. I could hear the raving screams of pirates from outside.

"Lizzie," I whispered and bolted from my bed and down the corridor. I opened the door to find Estrella leaning over Lizzie. Estrella whispered, "Miss Swann, they've come to kidnap you!"

My eyebrows furrowed; Lizzie and I said together, "What?"

Estrella looked at me and then back to Lizzie, "You're the governors daughter," she whispered urgently. I ran over to the bed as Lizzie instructed Estrella, "They haven't seen you. Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort." Estrella nodded and ran off.

Suddenly, two pirates entered the room. A fat, balding one; and a skinny, one wooden eyed one. I gasp and Lizzie grabs her bed warmer and whacks the chubby one on the face with it. The skinny one grabs my arm and I screech slightly. "Gotcha!" Lizzie dumps the ashes onto his head and he screams, "It's hot! You burned me!"

Lizzie grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the room. Out of the corner of my eye I see Estrella escape. "Come on!" one of the pirates says behind us. They chased us throughout the house. We ran past the dining room and a chandelier fell on them, and Lizzie and I escaped into a spare room. Lizzie grabbed the sword decoration from the wall and attempted to pull out a sword; no such luck. The two pirates banged on the door, she scampered off into the cupboards. I looked at her hide and then ran to find my own hiding spot. A door lay ajar and I hid behind it.

"We know you're here, Poppet," the chubby one chuckled. I held my breath, afraid to move. He continued, "Come out, and we promise we won't hurt you. We will find you, Poppet. You've got something of ours, and it calls to us. The gold calls to us."

The thin one, with the weird eyes, turned around and approached my hiding spot. I tensed, my heart clenching in fear and my breathing ceased.

"Ello, poppet!" the chubby guy found Lizzie. The thin guy ran over to his friend. From inside the cupboard, Lizzie yelled, "Parley!" The thin guy cocked his head slightly, "What?" Lizzie ranted, breathing hard, "Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew , you have to take me to your Captain."

"I know the code!" the fat one spat, looking pissed. Now it was my turn to be confused. I knew Lizzie thought pirates were fascinating, but when did she become an expert? The code? Morgan and Bartholomew? What?

She continued, fear plain in her voice, "If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete."

"To blazes with the code!" the thin won growled. The fat one smirked, clearly smug, "She wants to be taken to the Captain. And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code."

The thin one chuckled. They both grabbed one of her arms and pulled her out of the room.

Oh, no.

I chased after them, trying hard not to be seen. I snuck around corners, until I saw a strange sight. Will Turner lying on the ground in the middle of the street. My eyes flashed from Lizzie to Will and back again. I decided it wouldn't hurt to check on Will. I ran over and knelt by him, "Will?" It didn't help. Then, pain sprouted from the back of my head. My vision blacked out and I fell backwards next to Will.

**Soo, this is short. :( And not as well written as I'd like. Buuut, it gets better (I think it does, anyways); so, hang in there. :)) **

**Alrightie, tell me what ya' think, please. **


End file.
